Media storage systems provide users with the ability to record media assets to a storage unit for future access. Such systems allow users, for example, to record a broadcast television program to a memory device for viewing at a later date, often with additional playback capabilities such as pause, rewind and fast forward. The convenience and capabilities of stored media assets make media storage an especially desirable feature of many media delivery systems.
However, users of such systems are often limited by the amount of available storage space for recorded media assets. Once a storage device reaches its storage capacity, previously stored assets must be deleted in order to make room for new recordings. Some users may have the opportunity to purchase additional storage space, either through augmenting and/or replacing local storage units or purchasing space on a remote storage device. Such opportunities are not available to all media storage system users, and may come at significant cost.